


Stubborn

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, B.Seph, Btw I swap tenses at parts, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Terry from 3rdDegree appears too, dunno why it just happened, theres hardly any day6 fics guys, we got Matt and Sammy as supportive friends for Jae, where myday at??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Brian is stubborn





	1. Chapter 1

Jae watched with fascination as a bead of sweat ran down the beautifully arched back, soft whimpers and trembles made him bite his lip.

 

“M-move,” the voice below ordered breathlessly.

 

Jae shook his head, the pheromones in the air driving him crazy. Growling, he gripped the omega’s hips before starting up a fast pace hearing the whimpers fall from the boy beneath him.

 

The bed rocked as they moved together, Jae could feel the strong body beneath him moving in time to his fast rhythm. He could feel the clenching of his muscles around his straining cock as he thrust; in, out, in, out.

 

“BriBri, you feel so good,” Jae panted against the omega’s shoulder, hearing a soft whimper in answer.

 

He moved his hands to Brian’s thighs, gripping the flesh and using them to pull the omega back on his cock.

 

Brian gripped the pillow beside his head, the alpha hitting his sweet spot every time. He could feel his climax closing in on him, Jae knowing just how to push him over the edge.

 

“J-Jae, I’m close...” he whispered softly. The alpha just growled in reply, his hands gently running down Brian’s sides until they held his waist. Long fingers digging into his skin as the alpha kept rocking into him with precision.

 

Brian grit his teeth as he felt the alpha’s pheromones, it was making his head feel heavy, heady. Jae’s lips were tracing his spine now, soft kisses against his skin as the alpha continued the delicious thrusts.

 

“Together, BriBri, you feel so good,” Jae growled as he stroked a hand gently around Brian’s body to grip his weeping cock.

 

Brian buried his face in the pillow to catch his cry of completion as he spilled over Jae’s hand. The alpha still stroking his overstimulated cock as it kept spurting. Brian could feel the alpha empty himself inside him, making him gasp against the pillow before Jae laid carefully on top of him; sated and content.

 

A sudden kiss to his neck made Brian freeze, his eyes flashing open as he swiftly turned around and pushed Jae off and away from him.

 

The alpha tilted his head slightly at the action, his hair at all angles and his eyes slowly fading back to chocolate brown.

 

“What were you doing?” Brian scowled eyeing the alpha cautiously.

 

Jae frowned at the almost panicked look in Brian’s eyes, “What are you talking about?”

 

“You want to bite me, don’t you?”

 

Brian’s answer made Jae go rigid, his body reacting to the thought of finally being able to make Brian his. The omega however, took his silence as a bad answer. He stood on shaking legs not caring about the juices flowing down his thighs as he picked up his clothes.

 

“Brian? What’re you doing?” Jae asked warily, slipping on his boxers and moving towards the now awkwardly dressed omega.

 

Brian smiled at him gently before kissing his cheek, “I have an early lecture tomorrow, I should go.”

 

Jae frowned slightly with a shake of his head as Brian headed for the door before slamming it behind him. “You can stay here...”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“Yah! Jae!”

 

Jae shook his head before glancing at the larger alpha opposite him. Matthew shook his own head slightly at the sorry state of his friend.

 

They were currently sat on lunch break, in the university quad. The weather finally being on their side, the sun bathing them in a nice spring warmth.

 

“Dude, what’s up with you? I was calling your name but you were in some sorta dream world.” Matthew complained, crossing his arms as he observed his friend’s behaviour.

 

Jae shook his head slightly, “sorry, I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

 

Matthew didn’t look very convinced with that, his caring nature made him tilt his head at Jae slightly. “What’s going on?”

 

Jae sighed, he didn’t really know how to go about talking about his and Brian’s situation. But knew that Matthew wouldn’t judge and would probably give him some decent advice.

 

“When did you mark Taehyung?” Jae asked abruptly.

 

Matthew’s eyes widened slightly, he looked momentarily confused before he frowned. “In his first heat, why?”

 

The smaller alpha grit his teeth at that, he didn’t know how Matthew would react to this whole conversation. “Was he happy?”

 

“Of course, we’re mates,” Matthew spoke as though he were talking to a child, but he was watching Jae’s expression cautiously. “What’s this all about, Jae?”

 

“Brian.” Was all Jae could answer.

 

The taller alpha crossed his arms on the table, “Ahh.”

 

Jae nodded. He’d spoken to Matthew before about the stubborn omega but they hadn’t ever spoken about bonds or anything like that.

 

“What’s happened?” A new voice suddenly asked, the two alphas turned to the smaller boy, their beta friend.

 

“Sammy, where’ve you been?” Jae asked with a soft smile.

 

The younger shrugged before sitting beside Matthew and opposite Jae. “Lecture went on forever, what’ve I missed?”

 

Matthew gestured to Jae with a slight awkward smile, “he’s having omega problems.”

 

“Brian?” Sammy hit the nail on the head with a slight sigh. “What’s going on?”

 

Jae smacked his head on the table before an exasperated groan left him. Matthew and Sammy glanced to each other warily as they waited for their friend to speak.

 

Adjusting his glasses, Jae faced his childhood friends before sighing. They waited patiently for him to speak.

 

“Brian won’t let me bond with him.”

 

“What?”

 

“Why?”

 

The two asked together, both of them frowning at the words. Matthew was the one who shook his head and faced Jae full on, a deep frown on his face as he took in the information.

 

“Then, what about his heats?” Matthew inquired.

 

Jae scratched the back of his hair, a sudden wave of embarrassment and longing hitting him. “Umm, I’ve never been with him for one.”

 

“What?!” Matthew’s face was almost comical.

 

“How long have you guys been seeing each other?” Sammy questioned, a deep frown on his handsome face.

 

“A year.”

 

His two friends gave him wide eyes, they both looked like he’d told them he was doing something illegal and at any minute they were calling the cops.

 

“Can you guys stop looking at me like that.” He groaned slightly, massaging his temples with his fingers.

 

Matthew shook his head profusely, blinking at his friend. “I-I don’t understand.”

 

“You think I do!” Jae shot back in frustration, “he won’t let me anywhere near him if he’s in heat, he either locks himself in his apartment or uses the university heat-rooms.”

 

“But why not?” Sammy pushed slightly, even as a beta he knew that that wasn’t right. Not only was Brian potentially hurting himself but clearly he was hurting Jae too.

 

“He doesn’t want me to see him that way.”

 

The younger boys glanced to each other before back to Jae. They both could see the hurt on his face and how much the whole situation was affecting him.

 

“You just need more confidence,” Matthew suggested with a smile.

 

Jae raised a brow slightly, “What’d you mean?”

 

The bigger alpha’s smile grew before he suddenly stood up, his arms crossed as he glanced over at Jae. Sammy raised a brow at him slightly.

 

“Omegas these days are a lot more stubborn, just like your Brian.”

 

Jae almost wanted to correct him and say he wasn’t his Brian and that’s why they were having this conversation but he stayed quiet.

 

“You just gotta make him feel more in control, so that he doesn’t think of you as just an alpha but as a partner.” Matthew finished; his cheeks slightly pink.

 

“Is that how you treat J.Seph?” Sammy teased with a chuckle getting a playful hit from Matthew.

 

Jae bit his lip slightly at the younger alpha’s words, he could see where Matthew was coming from. After all, Brian was stubborn and hated the fact that he was an omega.

 

Jae suddenly stood up making his two friends turn to him, both of them waiting for him to speak. He put his hands on his hips almost comically making the two tilt their heads slightly.

 

“Jae?”

 

“I can’t do it!” Jae deflated, collapsing back onto the bench and slamming his head on the table.

 

Matthew and Sammy glanced to each other before the beta shook his head, “we’ve got our work cut out with this one.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

_10 months earlier..._

 

 

_Jae adjusted his guitar strap as he sat down on the chair. He’d gotten a part time job as soon as he’d got into university, a small bar on the corner of Hongdae offering for him to perform on Friday and Saturday nights._

 

_The pay was just enough and Jae was doing something he genuinely enjoyed. Not to mention he’d also gained a small fan base, which would help him if he decided to purse music after university._

 

_He glanced around the crowd, smiling when he saw Matthew and Sammy sat near the bar. Both of them gave him encouraging waves and cheers._

 

_The small bar was a lot more busy than usual tonight. Jae had been told by the owner Taecyeon, that the crowd was mostly university students._

 

_He shrugged it off slightly before adjusting the microphone to the right angle, clearing his throat as the spotlight suddenly lit him up. The crowd began to cheer, Jae smiled as he recognised the front tables as his newly found fan base._

 

_“How’re y’all doing tonight?” The crowed erupted in positive cheers, he smiled against the microphone before clearing his throat. “You can probably all help me with this first one! Let’s sing it together!”_

 

_Jae began to strum his guitar, the crowd cheering at the familiar popular tune._

 

_Teenage Dirtbag, classic._

 

_“C’mon, sing it with me!” Jae ushered as he began to sing._

 

_‘Her name is Noel_

_I have a dream about her_

_She rings my bell_

_I got gym class in half an hour_

_Oh how she rocks_

_In Keds and tube socks_

_But she doesn't know who I am_

_And she doesn't give a damn about me_

_'Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby_

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me, ooh~’_

 

_He smiled as the crowd followed the lyrics, although he was in Korea and not LA anymore. The crowd still seemed to be with him, although the English was a bit off but he couldn’t blame them for trying._

 

_Jae encouraged the girls in the crowd to sing the female part, chuckling happily as his fan base tried extra hard. He adjusted the microphone before he stood from the chair._

 

_‘Ooh yeah, dirt bag_

_No she doesn't know what she's missin'_

_Ooh yeah~, dirt bag_

_No she doesn't know what she's miss-in’-oh-oh~’_

 

_He executed the final riff perfectly, the crowd screaming for him making his cheeks flush slightly. He bowed to the crowd before carefully placing his guitar on the back of the stage._

 

_“That was Jae everyone! Another round of applause for our best star!” Taecyeon bellowed in the microphone._

 

_Jae took one last bow before moving off the stage, he thanked people as he walked towards his friends. Matthew clapped him on the back, “dude! That was great!”_

 

_“Thanks man,” Jae chuckled._

 

_The three of them were all chatting, Sammy teasing Jae about his crazy fans when suddenly a drink appeared in front of Jae. He frowned at the bartender, “What’s this?”_

 

_The bartender was a beta named Junhyeok, he smiled at Jae before glancing down the bar. “It’s from him.”_

 

_Jae frowned before following the younger boy’s gaze, his eyes widened slightly at the boy smiling at him from down the bar. His shining black hair made his mysterious eyes look hooded as he smiled gently at Jae; he was beautiful._

 

_Matthew and Sammy both looked down the bar too, it was the beta that spoke first. “Damn boy, go talk to that!”_

 

_Jae frowned as he felt his friends pushing him towards the mysterious boy, he growled at them before quickly grabbing his drink._

 

_He took a deep breath before making his way down the bar, sitting down beside the beautiful boy. “Hi.”_

 

_“Hi.”_

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jae yawned as he made his way towards the south block of the university. He and Brian had both agreed that every Friday they’d spend the afternoon together after university before Jae had to go to the bar.

 

They hadn’t seen each other or spoken since Brian had walked out after their last meeting. That was almost a week ago. Jae growled slightly, remembering Matthew’s words as he stopped outside the building.

 

He perched on a bench outside as he waited for Brian’s lecture to finish, students were beginning to appear from the building, he smiled as he recognised one of them; waving at the omega softly.

 

“Jaehyung-hyung! How are you!” The omega smiled brightly.

 

Jae stood from the bench before pulling the smaller boy into a hug, “I’ve been good, what about you Wonpil-ah?”

 

The omega nodded before glancing around, “Are you waiting for Brian-hyung?” Jae nodded making Wonpil smile brighter. “Good, I think he needs to see you.”

 

Jae frowned slightly at that, “what’d you mean?”

 

“Jae!” They both turned at the sound of Brian’s voice. The omega was smiling gently as he walked up to them. Wonpil gave the elder omega a soft smile before seeing the alpha behind him.

 

“Sungjin-hyung!” The alpha smiled as Wonpil moved beside him; giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. “I missed you.” Sungjin smiled before nodding awkwardly.

 

Jae smiled at the younger alpha before glancing at Brian, he was gazing at him almost expectantly. The alpha blinked before gesturing, “shall we head off?”

 

Brian just nodded as he moved past Jae and began walking. Jae bid Wonpil and Sungjin goodbye before following after the omega.

 

They headed towards the subway station, both of them wanting to get away from the university. Jae followed after Brian as they made their way to the correct platform, he couldn’t help but notice how tense the omega seemed to be.

 

When they were finally on the train Jae couldn’t help but groan at how busy it was. They had to stand as more and more people joined the train.

 

Jae desperately wanted to say something to the omega but Brian was just staring out the window, not even glancing at Jae once.

 

The alpha felt his heart hurt; had he done something to upset the omega? He’d always tread carefully around Brian anyway, not wanting to upset him. Yeah, he teased him but he’d never crossed the line.

 

As they pulled into the next station, Jae instinctively wrapped an arm around Brian’s waist, pulling him closer as a large alpha barged past them.

 

Brian’s eyes widened slightly before he frowned up at Jae, pushing him away slightly. Jae growled but took a small step back, allowing the omega space but also keeping his hand on Brian’s lower back.

 

The omega was quick to move as they came to their stop. Jae moved swiftly to be in step with Brian as they headed into the bustling streets of Hongdae.

 

“Shall we get something to eat?” Brian suggested, finally looking at Jae with a soft smile.

 

Jae raised a brow at the omega’s strange behaviour before nodding. He followed Brian as he led the way to a noodle restaurant. The beta waitress led them to a table, saying she’d be back soon to take their orders.

 

Jae watched Brian carefully as the omega read the menu, he was frowning slightly. “Brian, what’s going on?”

 

The omega looked up with a frown, “huh?”

 

“Are you avoiding me?”

 

Brian tilted his head slightly before shaking it, “I’m here with you now aren’t I?”

 

“Are you?” Jae shot back.

 

The omega’s frown deepened, the waitress chose that time to come back, “what can I get you?”

 

Brian’s eyes narrowed at Jae before he looked up at the beta with a smile, “I’ll have number 6.” She nodded before glancing at Jae.

 

“I’ll have the same.” She nodded before walking away. Jae watched as Brian turned his gaze to the window, glancing outside instead of at him. “What’s wrong with you? Have I done something?”

 

Brian shook his head with a soft smile. “It’s nothing Jae, let it go.”

 

“How can-“

 

“Jae, I’m okay, I’m just tired.” Brian cut off quickly, he was giving the alpha an expression that told him not to argue. “My course is getting harder.”

 

Jae just nodded, thanking the waitress as she brought their food. He couldn’t help but glance at Brian as they ate in silence. He bit his lip before placing his utensils down.

 

“Do you want to come over tonight?” To his surprise; Brian glanced up quickly and nodded, almost shyly. Jae blinked before smiling softly, “I should be finished performing at about 10. You can wait for me at the apartment if you’d like.”

 

The omega nodded softly, “I still have a key.” He smirked playfully at Jae as he spoke, making the alpha chuckle.

 

Thankfully the omega began to smile and they chatted casually as they ate. Brian became a lot more talkative when Jae mentioned his course; Business Management.

 

They were still laughing as they walked out of the restaurant. Brian had insisted that he paid; not wanting Jae to spoil him. Jae just nodded softly not wanting to put the omega in a bad mood again.

 

Heading down the street towards Jae’s bar, the alpha felt the urge to move closer to Brian. Hold his hand, do something intimate that proved they were actually together. He was about to reach for the omega’s hand when a sudden voice stopped him.

 

“Brian?”

 

They both turned around, Jae’s eyes narrowed as he recognised the handsome alpha before them from pictures he’d seen in Brian’s apartment.

 

Terry He.

 

Brian’s childhood friend from Canada. Terry was smiling softly at Brian, the omega looked surprised before his pretty face broke out into a smile.

 

“Terry!” Suddenly Brian leaped at the other alpha, hugging him tightly.

 

Jae felt himself growl. His alpha instincts clawing at him, telling him to pull Brian away and show him who he really belonged to. Jae shook his head, a sudden pang in his heart; he had no right to do anything like that.

 

Brian wasn’t his. He wouldn’t allow that to happen.

 

“Terry, what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming till next week?” Brian asked the tall alpha softly, pulling back and tilting his head. Jae couldn’t help but narrow his gaze at that, Brian had been expecting him and hadn’t said anything?

 

Terry chuckled, “I was going to surprise you.” He winked playfully at Brian.

 

Jae clenched his fists as he heard Brian’s soft giggle, the taller alpha seemed to finally notice him making Brian glance back at him too.

 

“Ahh, Terry; this is Jae.”

 

Jae smiled as friendly as he could; his heart aching slightly at Brian’s lack of introduction. Did Brian not even see him as a boyfriend? The other alpha looked slightly confused before he smiled and held a hand out to Jae.

 

“Nice to meet you, man.”

 

Jae took the offered hand, sensing the other alpha’s pheromones almost like he was challenging. He noticed Brian glance away slightly, it made Jae grit his teeth. He nodded back at the man before moving away again.

 

Brian raised a brow at him slightly before glancing at his watch, “Jae, don’t you need to get to work?”

 

The alpha growled slightly before nodding, “bye,” he said abruptly ignoring Brian as he called after him.

 

He had to get away, he could feel his jealousy rising. His alpha instincts urging him to claim Brian, let the whole world know that he was Jae’s. Only Jae’s.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Jae was in a bad mood all night, his performance was off; so much so that even his fan base looked concerned. He packed away his things quickly seeing the clock nearing 10:15.

 

He just wanted to get home.

 

Whether or not Brian would actually be there Jae didn’t know. He gripped his guitar bag tighter as he bid farewell to the bar staff before heading towards the station.

 

Why did that stupid alpha have to turn up? It was bad enough that Jae was already worried about their relationship, he didn’t need Brian’s old childhood friend messing it up more.

 

‘He is a bigger alpha...’ Jae shook his head at his thoughts as he sat on the train. The journey seemed to last a lot longer, Jae could feel his frustration building as he glanced around the carriage. Couples, families. Everyone was happy. Why couldn’t he and Brian have that?

 

He grudgingly made his way out of the station and towards his apartment complex. Sighing when he entered the building, he didn’t have his hopes up that Brian would be there; after all he’d probably rather spend time with Terry.

 

The lift pinged on the sixth floor. Jae rooted in his bag for his keys before stopping in front of his door at the sudden familiar pheromones in the air. Brian?

 

His apartment door was unlocked making him frown as he pushed it. His head tilting to the side when he saw the omega sat on the sofa watching tv.

 

“Welcome home.” Jae blinked at the almost domestic atmosphere. Brian raised a brow at him as he just stood by the door. “Are you coming in or what?” The omega badgered.

 

Jae shook his head to snap himself out of it before closing the door, locking it immediately out of habit. He threw his bags down before making his way over to the omega on his sofa.

 

Brian moved over with a soft smile on his face. Jae, almost cautiously, sat down beside the omega. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

 

The omega frowned, “you invited me.”

 

Jae raised a brow at the omega’s sharp tone, “what about Terry?”

 

“What about him?” Brian’s eyes narrowed.

 

The alpha growled slightly in frustration before shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

Brian looked as though he were ready to argue but instead he stayed silent, sitting back against the sofa and turning back to the tv. Jae watched his expression carefully, Brian was biting his lip slightly almost like he was nervous; he was also fidgeting.

 

“Brian?”

 

“Jae, I want you,” Brian suddenly countered making Jae blink slightly. The omega turned the tv off before standing from the sofa, grabbing Jae’s hand and pulling him up too. He pulled the alpha into the bedroom before he turned to face Jae again.

 

Brian’s eyes were hooded as he smiled playfully at Jae. His eyes didn’t leave the alpha’s as he unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the side before shimmying out of his pants and letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and sank to his knees, then down to his elbows on Jae’s bed.

 

Jae’s heart pounded as Brian lifted his ass in the air. His first burst of wetness already slicking his cheeks and his thighs, glistening even in the low light of Jae’s bedroom.

 

Brian’s hooded eyes glanced back at him expectantly. Right then, Brian’s gaze made him feel powerful. Jae could be brought to his knees with just the spread of the omega’s legs.

 

“I want you,” Brian offered again.

 

Jae couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough. The normally graceful alpha stumbled as he shedded his clothing and dropped to the bed. He crawled over to Brian and put his hands all over him, touching and kissing whatever part he could reach.

 

Brian whimpered softly, forcing his face into the pillow to hide his pink cheeks and his wonton moans.

 

Jae frowned slightly, Matthew’s words drifting in his mind; ‘...make him feel more in control, so that he doesn’t think of you as just an alpha but as a partner...’

 

Jae growled softly before manoeuvring them, gripping Brian’s strong thighs and pulling him away from the pillow before moving to sit against the headboard with the omega knelt in front of him.

 

“Jae?”

 

The alpha smiled as he sunk down until he was laying on the bed, Brian frowned beside him with a tilt of his head.

 

“BriBri, you do it tonight.” Jae’s voice was almost challenging. He watched with satisfaction as Brian’s cheeks flushed before he bit his lip, a soft nod following.

 

The omega moved slowly, his hands tracing over Jae almost like he were afraid to touch. Jae frowned, for as long as he’d known Brian the younger boy resented being an omega.

 

Jae could smell the omega’s scent in the air, it was driving him mad. Brian’s fingers were tracing his arms, his chest, before making their way lower until he gripped Jae’s cock firmly.

 

“Brian,” Jae breathed out. His head fell back and Brian’s eyes widen, suddenly spurred on by the alpha’s reactions. He chased the flush down his chest with his tongue. He teased each of Jae’s nipples with the tip of his tongue just long enough for each of them to pebble in the cool air, before he threw his leg over Jae’s hips.

 

They were pressed flush. Brian wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. The tease was maddening, but worth it with the way Jae was gasping.

 

“Can’t wait to feel you, going to be so good,” Jae managed to say.

 

Brian stroked them both a couple more times before letting go. He rolled his hips down against Jae’s cock and moaned when the head bumped against the wet mess of his hole.

 

Jae knew; Brian was aching, ready to be fucked and filled.

 

“Jae,” he whined, exposing the line of his neck unconsciously. It made Jae’s eyes go even darker at the act of submission Brian was offering.

 

“Look at you, BriBri,” Jae growled. He reached down between their bodies and grabbed his cock, pointing it up and deliberately rubbing it against where Brian was slick and hot.

 

Brian narrowed his eyes slightly. He knew Jae was waiting, letting him set the pace. Jae knew it was foreign to the omega, but he seemed to be enjoying it.

 

Jae watched closely as Brian reached back behind himself, his head falling onto Jae’s shoulder as he growled softly. Jae bit his lip as he glanced down the omega’s body, seeing him fingering himself open.

 

The omega shivered above him softly before he looked up. Jae was almost mesmerised by Brian’s beauty, his eyes were hooded and clouded over with lust whilst his cheeks were flushed a soft pink. His black hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat as he stared at Jae, expression full of submission.

 

Jae knew why Brian always hid his face in the pillow. He didn’t want him to see this.

 

“So pretty, BriBri,” Jae whispered before moving forwards and locking their lips together in a messy kiss. Brian moaned into his mouth as Jae’s fingers dug into his thighs; splaying them wider slightly.

 

“Jae~” Brian whispered, he was tired of waiting. He started to sink down, hissing when the thick head of Jae’s cock finally breached him.

 

The stretch stung, but the sting made bolts of heat radiate out from where they were connected. Every nerve felt like it was singing.

 

He dropped down, inch by inch, biting his lip against the feeling of Jae filling him up. When he bottomed out, Brian could feel the swell of Jae’s knot against his hole.

 

“Fuck,” he grit out, bracing himself on Jae’s chest with his hands.

 

Jae let him take his time, hands firmly gripping Brian’s thighs. “Perfect,” he murmured, glancing up at Brian, his eyes were hazy and his cheeks still flushed; Brian has never looked more beautiful.

 

The omega stayed silent as he adjusted, too embarrassed to look at Jae’s face. Jae raised a brow slightly as he grit his teeth, trying to stay still as he waited for Brian’s move.

 

After a few minutes he started to rock his hips, hissing at the slow slide up Jae’s length before dropping back down.

 

Heat twisted in Brian’s belly as he fucked himself up and down. He was full, so full, and it was perfect. His own cock was curved up against his belly with precome beading at the tip. Just the feeling of being so full had him throbbing.

 

“Love you like this, all full of me, god look at you,” Jae growled out as Brian continued to ride him. He reached his left hand up and curled it around Brian’s throat, feeling the omega take a deep breath before whimpering softly. He stroked the soft skin, unable to take his gaze away from the omega’s fucked out expression.

 

Brian sped up his thrusts, chasing the feeling. His fingers scraped down Jae’s chest, leaving red welts in their wake.

 

Jae moaned and Brian squeaked when he sat up so that they were pressed chest to chest. Brian’s cock rubbed against the hard muscles of Jae’s stomach and it made him hiss through his teeth. Brian was leaving wet trails along the alpha’s skin and Jae could feel a tremble run through the omega.

 

He wrapped his arms around Jae’s neck and pulled him close. Jae couldn’t stop himself from tracing his nose up the length of Brian’s neck, his scent driving Jae crazy.

 

The warmth of his tongue against Brian’s skin shocked a moan out of the omega before he abruptly pulled back. Brian’s head ducked as he suddenly stopped moving.

 

“BriBri?” Jae tried, he didn’t want the omega to be upset again. They couldn’t, not again.

 

“Jae...” Brian whispered softly, his head tucked away under Jae’s chin as he started to bounce on the alpha’s cock again.

 

Growling, Jae traced the line of his shoulder, kissing and licking along the soft skin. He felt Brian arch against him, his cock rubbing against his stomach again.

 

Jae thrust up and Brian let out a cry when the heft of his knot bumped against his hole. He knew Brian was close by his small whimpers, the omega was trying to muffle them against Jae’s shoulder but he could still hear them. Loud and clear.

 

Jae’s hand wormed it’s way between them and gripped Brian’s cock suddenly, causing the omega to throw his head back. He didn’t even stroke, just let Brian fuck the circle of his fist as best he could. 

 

“Look at me, BriBri.” He made sure the omega kept eye contact with him. His finger traced the cock in his hand; precum running down his fingers, Brian’s eyes fluttered slightly.

 

Brian’s cock throbbed as he came, wet and sticky all over Jae’s fingers; a pretty cry falling from his lips. He ground down against the swell of Jae’s knot making the alpha groan.

 

Jae let out a growl when he started to come, the heat and clench of Brian’s body pushing him over the edge.

 

The omega slumped against him, his cock still embedded in Brian’s warmth as he carded his fingers through the omega’s soft hair.

 

The urge to mark and claim fluttered in his chest as he glanced to the side where Brian’s neck was exposed to him. Almost like an offering.

 

Licking his lips, Jae couldn’t stop himself, the pheromones and scents in the air feeding his carnal instincts. He leaned over, kissing the soft skin and hearing a soft purr from Brian.

 

It wasn’t until his teeth grazed the skin did Brian suddenly pull back, sitting up and staring down at Jae.

 

“What are you doing?” Brian’s voice was almost a growl.

 

Jae gave the omega a soft smile, tracing his fingers over Brian’s thighs. “I want you to be mine.”

 

The omega blinked back at him, both of them just staring at each other before Brian suddenly shook his head with a dark glare.

 

“I don’t want to become an Alpha’s property!”

 

Jae frowned slightly, “Brian, I don’t plan on treating you like my property, ever.” He didn’t understand why the omega would even think that.

 

“In the end, you alphas only want us omegas to obey you.”

 

Jae was gobsmacked, frowning up at the omega. “Brian, are you seriously saying this?” He sat up making them uncouple before glaring at the omega, his eyes flashing red slightly. “All this time we’ve been together, you’ve always thought that way?”

 

“I-I don’t know...” Brian answered back, wrapping his arms around himself, the alpha’s gaze making him tremble slightly.

 

“Well, until you come up with an answer,” Jae growled, suddenly standing from the bed. “I’m out.”

 

He ignored the shocked look on Brian’s face as he began to dress. He didn’t care that he was sticky; right now he didn’t want to see the omega. His heart felt like it’d just been ripped out.

 

Jae headed for the door, ignoring Brian’s call for him to come back. He headed straight out of his own apartment before making his way towards the lift, pressing for the eight floor. He’d stay over at Sammy’s tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

6 days. It’d been since they’d last spoken.

 

Brian had stayed in Jae’s room until the early afternoon, the realisation that the alpha wasn’t coming back was what made him finally move and get out.

 

He sighed heavily as he stared out the window, the lecturer’s voice drowned out by his thoughts. He’d tried to contact Jae but the alpha wasn’t having any of it. He didn’t answer his calls or reply to his messages.

 

Brian couldn’t stop the pout that crawled on his lips; he hadn’t expected such a reaction from Jae.

 

Terry had tried to get him to meet-up with him but he kept blowing him off too. Brian didn’t really want to see anyone but Jae.

 

He made his way towards the work room after his lecture, he had to complete an assignment by the end of the week. Brian waved as he spotted his friends in the work room. Wonpil, Sungjin and Dowoon.

 

They all smiled at him as he sat, before Wonpil raised a delicate brow. “You and Jae-hyung still not talking?”

 

Brian narrowed his eyes at the younger omega before opening his laptop, ignoring the looks his friends were giving him.

 

“You didn’t even tell us what happened.” Wonpil pushed, tilting his head as Brian looked up at him.

 

He sighed before glancing at the three of them, they looked genuinely concerned for him which made him smile.

 

“We’re just going through some things that’s all.” Brian said lamely.

 

Sungjin scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest and raising a brow. “Really? That’s all it is?”

 

Brian glared at the alpha, “Yes.”

 

The alpha was not convinced, so much so that he growled slightly before leaning over the desk. Brian blinked at him in confusion seeing the almost angry expression on Sungjin’s face.

 

“Hyung?” Dowoon tapped the alpha’s shoulder softly, they could all feel his anger towards Brian. Even Dowoon could and he was a beta. Wonpil squeezed Sungjin’s hand gently before frowning at him.

 

The alpha sighed before sitting back in his chair again, his usual calm facade back as he watched Brian closely. “It’s a blow to his self confidence you know,” Sungjin began.

 

“What?” Brian frowned.

 

“And his alpha instincts, that you don’t want to be bonded with him.” Sungjin finished making Brian grit his teeth slightly; was he that obvious about the whole bonding thing?

 

Shaking his head slightly, Brian ignored the alpha’s glare and the other twos’ stares as he concentrated on his work.

 

They’d sat in silence for almost twenty minutes before Wonpil suddenly spoke, “why won’t you bond with Jae-Hyung?”

 

Brian’s gaze snapped to the younger omega. Wonpil had his head tilted to the side in curiosity, Sungjin and Dowoon also waiting for his answer.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Brian growled firmly.

 

“Yes, it does,” Sungjin argued back making sure Brian could see his frustration as he spoke.

 

The omega shook his head before running a hand through his hair. He growled as he crossed his arms glaring at his friends. “Look, I just don’t want to be seen as an alpha’s property. It’s bad enough being an omega but I am my own person and I can look after myself.”

 

The three of them just sat in silence, staring at him. Brian rolled his eyes as he waited for one of them to speak. It was Wonpil.

 

“So can I.”

 

Brian blinked as he looked over at the younger omega, he was frowning slightly as he glared. Brian sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers in frustration. “I know that.”

 

“Then what are you talking about?” Wonpil’s tone was uncharacteristically stern. “I’m mated with Sungjin-hyung and I’m not his property and I’m still my own person too.” His voice was almost aggressive at the end.

 

Brian shook his head, “just forget it.” He knew they wouldn’t understand, after all he was still trying to convince himself that he didn’t need an alpha.

 

Wonpil looked like he wanted to say more but a soft hand on his shoulder made him remain silent. Sungjin was smiling softly at him as he shook his head.

 

Brian felt a pang of jealousy suddenly run through him at their affectionate actions. He shook his head before trying to make himself get back to his work.

 

 

-

 

_10 months earlier..._

 

 

_“Hi.”_

 

_“Hi,” Brian was thankful his voice didn’t quiver. He blinked as he looked over the singer, he hadn’t expected him to be an alpha. He didn’t really look or carry himself like one._

 

_“Thanks for the drink,” the alpha smiled softly, lifting his drink slightly before taking a sip._

 

_Brian nodded before resting his chin on his hand; he could stare at the alpha all day. He was extremely handsome and not to mention talented._

 

_“I’m Jae, but you probably already knew that,” his tone was teasing as he raised a brow at Brian under his hair._

 

_The omega chuckled softly, “I did, I’m Brian.” He held his hand out for the alpha to shake, ignoring the tingle that went through his skin as they did._

 

_“Did you enjoy the performance?” Jae asked softly, taking a sip from his drink again._

 

_Brian was thankful that the alpha seemed just as nervous as him. He nodded his head, “American classic, right?”_

 

_Jae laughed at that; and it was the most amazing thing Brian had ever heard. He made a note to try his best to always make the alpha laugh._

 

_They’d chatted for hours, Brian found out that Jae had moved from LA to Korea to attend university and that he was studying political science. He teased the alpha slightly about how his image fit with such a geeky subject, it made the alpha laugh again, which is what Brian wanted to hear._

 

_“It’s getting late, shall I walk you back?” Jae suggested when Junhyeok politely asked them to piss off._

 

_Brian raised a brow slightly, he didn’t want the alpha to feel like he was a burden. Jae was staring at him as he waited for his answer._

 

_“Sure.” Brian bit his lip and swallowed his pride._

 

_He listened to the alpha reminiscing about LA as they walked back towards the university. He enjoyed the alpha’s company, Jae wasn’t intrusive and he didn’t speak to Brian like he was lower._

 

_Maybe that’s because he didn’t know Brian was an omega? The thought made Brian bite his lip. They had arrived at his apartment complex._

 

_Jae whistled in awe, “damn boy, you must have a major crib.”_

 

_Brian chuckled at the alpha’s words before he suddenly began to fidget._

 

_“Brian? What’s wrong?” The alpha suddenly became paranoid. “Did I say something? I’m so sorry! It’s just I don’t know how to speak to someone like you.”_

 

_Brian raised a brow at that, “someone like me?”_

 

_Jae nodded, “Yeah, someone way out of my league.”_

 

_The omega felt his heart leap slightly at Jae’s words, he smiled shyly before shaking his head. He gave the alpha a soft kiss on the cheek. “You should have more confidence in yourself.”_

 

_Jae’s cheeks flushed and he grinned, scratching the back of his head distractingly. “I’ve just never spoken to an omega quite like you.”_

 

_Brian’s eyes widened at that, “you knew I was an omega?”_

 

_The alpha gave him a look like he were stupid. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”_

 

_Brian shrugged at that, he didn’t know why he thought the alpha hadn’t realised. Maybe it was because Jae didn’t speak to him like some alphas do, like he was something to be owned, lower than them._

 

_“Thanks for walking me home,” Brian smiled prettily. He bowed to the alpha before turning to the apartment complex only to feel a strong grip on his wrist._

 

_“Brian wait,” the alpha smiled at him softly, “can I have your number?”_

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Brian had finally given in and agreed to meet up with Terry on Friday afternoon. The Chinese alpha looked over the moon when he got off the train in Hongdae to meet him.

 

“Yah! I thought you were ignoring me!” Terry chuckled as he pulled the omega in for a hug.

 

Brian hugged the taller man back before sighing, “I’m sorry, just going through some stuff.”

 

The alpha nodded but didn’t push, he’d known the omega long enough to know when he didn’t want to talk about something.

 

They made their way to a bubble tea cafe. Terry was cheerfully telling him about everything that was happening back in Canada.

 

“Why did you decide to come earlier?” Brian asked as they sat, he’d expected the alpha to visit a bit later in the year.

 

Terry chuckled, “maybe I just wanted to surprise you?” He winked playfully before taking a sip of his tea. Brian smiled softly back at him.

 

Brian felt his spirits lift as he talked and reminisced with Terry. The alpha made him laugh and they shared friendly banter. It was nearing early evening by the time they left the cafe.

 

“Shall we get some food? I haven’t had Korean street food in ages!” Terry suggested eagerly. Brian nodded as they headed further into the district.

 

The streets were bustling with people, the stalls looked and smelled amazing as they made their way around. Brian laughed as Terry struggled to hold the colossal amount of food he’d purchased.

 

“You didn’t have to go all out,” Brian chuckled at the alpha’s expense. Terry rolled his eyes slightly with a soft smile on his face.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Brian suddenly turned around at the familiar voice, he smiled when he saw Sungjin and Wonpil stood there, they were holding hands as they looked at Brian.

 

“Hey, what are you two doing here?” Brian asked slightly awkwardly. Sungjin was glaring at him slightly, whereas Wonpil was giving him a confused look.

 

The younger omega glanced at Terry with a frown, “we could ask you the same question.”

 

“Exactly,” Sungjin’s tone held a slight bite to it. “Who is he?”

 

Brian could see Terry move forwards slightly, could feel his alpha pheromones almost challenging Sungjin.

 

“I’m Terry, Brian’s friend.”

 

Sungjin raised a brow before shaking his head and turning back to Brian. The omega wrapped his arms around himself, the awkwardness making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

 

“This is Sungjin and Wonpil, friends from university,” Brian introduced. Terry nodded at the couple before they drifted into an awkward silence.

 

Brian cleared his throat before smiling softly at his friends, “what are you guys doing?”

 

“We’re actually going to go see Jae-hyung perform.” Wonpil answered with an almost smug look on his face.

 

Brian’s eyes widened slightly at the younger omega’s words, of course! That was a perfect way for Brian to see Jae again!

 

“Mind if we tag along?” Brian asked lamely. Terry raised a brow at him slightly but said nothing.

 

The couple looked to each other before Sungjin sighed, “sure.” He glanced at Terry before tightening his hold on Wonpil’s hand and turning away.

 

Brian bit his lip and turned to his childhood friend, “you okay with that?”

 

The alpha raised a brow before shrugging, “sure.”

 

They followed after the couple towards the end of Hongdae’s Main Street, the familiar bar approaching. Brian suddenly felt a wash of nervousness hit him, Jae obviously didn’t want to see him and that’s why he hadn’t messaged him. Was it okay for him to show up unannounced at his workplace?

 

“We going in?” Terry’s voice made him blink back his thoughts. He smiled before nodding. He could see Sungjin and Wonpil sat in their usual booth with Dowoon. The beta waved at him and he made his way over, Terry following him closely.

 

They sat down quickly, Brian introducing Terry to Dowoon. The alpha was glancing around the room almost like he were looking for someone.

 

Brian frowned before tapping his shoulder, “you okay?” Terry smiled at him handsomely before nodding, Brian raised a brow but stayed silent.

 

He fidgeted slightly as the bar began to fill. He recognised the five girls at the front as Jae’s fan girls. It made him snarl slightly catching Terry’s attention.

 

“What’s that face for? Jesus man, that’s scary.”

 

Brian just shook his head as he saw more and more people entering the bar, he recognised a few of them from his own major.

 

His nerves wouldn’t calm, he sighed before standing, “I’m gonna go get us some drinks,” he made his way past Terry and towards the bar.

 

He smiled as he saw Junhyeok behind the bar, “hey man. How’re you doing?”

 

The beta smiled softly back at him, “not too bad, what can I get ya?”

 

The omega was about to order their drinks when a sudden rush of familiar pheromones hit him. He immediately turned around just as Jae was walking out from behind the bar, guitar ready on his back.

 

Brian quickly made his way over towards him, gripping his wrist tightly. “Jae...”

 

The alpha frowned at him as their eyes met, he looked hurt. “What are you doing here?” His tone was dark, his eyes in a glare under his chocolate brown hair.

 

“I want to talk to you.” Brian spoke softly, almost afraid of the alpha’s answer.

 

Jae shook his head, “I have to go on stage.”

 

“I know but please, let me apologise.” Brian kept his grip on the alpha’s wrist, Jae was watching him intently. Brian felt a shiver run through him at the alpha’s strong gaze.

 

“Brian!”

 

He glanced around at Terry’s voice seeing the alpha move behind him, hands on his shoulders as he smiled. “What are you up to?”

 

Brian shook his hands off before turning back to Jae, his eyes widened at the alpha’s expression. Jae was usually a passive alpha, not aggressive at all but the look he was giving Terry was almost frightening.

 

“Jae?”

 

The alpha growled, his eyes flashing red before he turned his head away abruptly. Jae said nothing as he ignored Brian and headed towards the stage. The crowd cheering as he did.

 

“Did you order our drinks?” Terry’s voice made Brian look back over at the him. He looked unfazed by what had just happened.

 

Brian shook his head before glancing back at the stage, he’d never seen such an expression on Jae’s face before. Why did he look like that anyway?

 

He was in a daze as they walked back to the booth with the drinks, Brian couldn’t take his eyes off the stage as one of the waiters introduced Jae. The crowd erupted in cheers as Jae took his usual seat.

 

“Thanks guys, for coming out,” the alpha said with a soft smile, Brian couldn’t help but think he looked tired. He felt his heart clench slightly.

 

“I’m gonna take it slow tonight,” the crowd still encouraged him. Brian felt his breath catch when Jae glanced over at him, even though he had a spotlight on him. Jae’s gaze was still piercing as he watched him closely. “This song, I’m going to dedicate to someone special to me.” Jae closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. “You know who you are.”

 

The crowd wooed and cooed softly; Brian felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he shifted in his seat. He could also feel his friends gaze at him but he ignored them and focused entirely on Jae.

 

The guitar was soft as Jae began to play the beginning tune, his expressive eyes locked onto Brian as he began to sing;

 

“Beauty king of only eighteen he

Had some trouble with himself

He was always there to help him, he

Always belonged to someone else.

 

‘I drove for miles and miles and wound up

At your door

I've had you so many times but somehow I want more...”

 

Brian felt his heart leap at the lyrics, Jae had changed them to incorporate him. He was singing about Brian: to Brian. The crowd were stood and showing their support as Jae started the chorus.

 

“I don't mind spendin' everyday

Out on your corner in the pourin' rain

Look for the boy with the broken smile

Ask him if he wants to stay awhile

And he will be loved, and he will be loved...”

 

Brian bit his lip, his whole being wanting to go to Jae. His face was on fire, Jae’s expression was serious as he kept eye contact. Never once did he look away from Brian as he sang.

 

“Tap on my window, knock on my door, I

Want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along yeah

My heart is full, and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want yeah!”

 

The crowd cheered louder as Jae’s voice hit the notes perfectly.

 

“I don't mind spendin' everyday

Out on your corner in the pourin' rain

Look for the boy with the broken smile

Ask him if he wants to stay awhile

And he will be loved, and he will be loved

And he will be loved, and he will be loved..”

 

“I know where you hide alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and makes me catch him every time he

Falls... yeah~”

 

The omega smiled softly, he could feel tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall. Refused to show weakness.

 

Jae stopped playing the guitar and grabbed the microphone as he smiled gently at Brian making the omega’s breath catch.

 

“Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door, I

Want to make you feel beautiful...”

 

He quickly began to play the guitar cords again, his voice going straight to Brian’s heart.

 

“I don't mind spendin' everyday

Out on your corner in the pourin' rain oh

Look for the boy with the broken smile

Ask him if he wants to stay awhile

And he will be loved, and he will be loved

And he will be loved, and he will be loved...”

 

“Please don't try so hard to say good-bye

I don't mind spendin' everyday, out on your corner in the pourin' rain

Please don't try so hard to say good-bye...”

 

The crowd were cheering wildly, everyone in the booth was also cheering but Brian couldn’t hear any of them.

 

The alpha’s strong gaze. It was just him and Jae.

 

Brian couldn’t help but tremble softly at the alpha’s gaze. He’d never felt so embarrassed and so, in love...

 

Gasping at his own thoughts, Brian ignored the others as he stood from the booth and made his way towards the stage. He growled as many people got in his way, all of them wanting to see Jae and tell him how good he was.

 

Jae smiled gently at them all, bowing softly before making his way towards the bar again. Brian followed him with his gaze as he tried to push past everyone.

 

By the time he’d managed to reach the bar Jae was no where in sight. Brian could feel a wave of regret wash over him. He couldn’t even feel the alpha’s presence anymore. “Jae...”

 

 

-

 

 

Brian could hear Wonpil sigh opposite him. Glancing up at the younger omega only to see a deep frown on his face.

 

“What?” Brian almost grumbled.

 

“Have you spoken to him yet?” The pretty boy asked with a tilt of his head.

 

Brian sighed softly before shaking his head, “he still won’t answer my calls.” The younger omega just nodded solemnly making Brian raise a brow.

 

Wonpil was going back to his work, Brian couldn’t help but observe him slightly. The younger looked almost angry at him but he also had a hint of understanding in his expression too.

 

Brian’s attention moved to the younger omega’s neck as he fluffed his hair in frustration at his work. His eyes widened at the small scar permanently branded on the side of Wonpil’s neck.

 

“Did it hurt?” Brian’s voice was soft, almost a whisper.

 

Wonpil frowned as he glanced at the elder omega, “what?” His eyes widened slightly as Brian’s cheeks flushed.

 

“Y-your bite.”

 

Wonpil blinked at him before a gentle smile grew on his pretty face. He shook his head, placing his elbows on the desk and resting his head in his hands. He had an almost dreamy look on his face as he spoke. “It didn’t hurt, to be honest it was almost euphoric.”

 

Brian cleared his throat slightly before nodding, hoping that his cheeks weren’t giving away how embarrassed he felt. His attention now back on his work.

 

He heard Wonpil chuckle softly making him glance up again with a warning glare on his face.

 

The younger omega ignored his expression and continued, “honestly, hyung, I don’t know why you’re so arrogant and against it all.”

 

Brian growled softly, “I don’t wanna become an alpha’s property.”

 

Wonpil scoffed at that with a shake of his head making Brian’s frown deepen. “Is that all you think becoming mates is all about?” Brian raised a brow at that before the younger omega spoke again. “Becoming mates is about trusting each other, relying on each other, promising each other.”

 

Brian blinked at the younger boy’s sudden seriousness. Wonpil smiled almost sympathetically at him.

 

“I feel sorry for you that you don’t want to experience these things with Jae-Hyung.”

 

“What?” Brian almost barked.

 

The younger omega sighed before a mischievous smile graced his usual innocent features. “Heat sex is the best.”

 

Brian’s eyes widened at that before he growled, “Y-yah!” Wonpil shrugged before chuckling softly; glancing back down at his work.

 

They sat in an awkward silence until the arrival of Sungjin made them both glance up. The alpha looked tired but he smiled sweetly at Wonpil and nodded towards Brian.

 

“What did I miss?” The alpha asked softly as he sat down beside Wonpil. The younger omega smiled mischievously again making Brian glare.

 

“Brian-Hyung wanted to know if my bite hurt.”

 

Sungjin’s eyes widened slightly at that before he quickly turned on Brian. The omega kept his head down, trying to focus on his work but he could feel Sungjin’s gaze.

 

“Are you finally accepting that you’re in love with Jae?”

 

Brian’s head shot up at that, his eyes wide and alert at the alpha’s knowing look. He could feel his heart beat faster in his chest, his whole being wanting to see Jae.

 

Brian knew that he couldn’t deny it to his friends, they could clearly read him like a book. Instead, he began to gather his things hastily. The couple opposite him gave him funny looks as he did.

 

“What are you doing?” Sungjin inquired with a raised brow.

 

Brian shoved everything into his bag before turning away, “I gotta go,” he could hear them calling him but he ignored them as he left the work room.

 

He quickly made his way down the corridors before stopping outside a lecture room.

 

A coward. That’s what he was.

 

He didn’t want to admit that he’d fallen for the alpha. Probably all those months ago when they’d first met.

 

Jae...

 

Brian gasped as he suddenly fell against the door, glancing down at his hands; his vision blurred slightly.

 

_‘Oh no...’_

 

He’d been so focused on Jae recently that he’d forgotten all about his suppressant, forgotten all about his heat.

 

Brian growled as he felt a sudden wave of heat hit him. He whimpered as he carefully opened the lecture door, thankful that there was no one inside.

 

Shaking, he rooted through his bag, finding the familiar bottle he was looking for and popping a pill in his mouth. He whimpered again, knowing it was too late.

 

He had to get to the heat rooms.

 

Brian took a deep breath before glancing at the window, there was a lot of people walking around the campus. The heat rooms were only about a two minute walk, but he had the problem of being an unclaimed omega.

 

Growling slightly, Brian took another deep breath. He wasn’t weak. He could do this!

 

Determined, Brian quickly made his way out of the lecture room. He could feel his body tremble as the different scents in the air hit him.

 

He wanted to just drop to his knees, but his pride would never allow him to do that. He would fight his instincts.

 

Brian sprinted. As fast as his trembling legs could take him. Thankfully the route to the heat rooms was practically empty, through the trees he could see the small building.

 

“Brian?”

 

His whole body shook and he froze.

 

Terry was stood there, breathing heavily with dark eyes as he looked over the omega.

 

Brian whimpered slightly as he backed away from his childhood friend. His whole being was telling him to submit to the healthy alpha but his heart was telling him to flee.

 

Terry wasn’t Jae.

 

“T-terry, please...” he whimpered softly only to hear the alpha growl as he suddenly ran towards him.

 

Brian knew that the alpha was suddenly engulfed by his pheromones. He cried out as he felt the heavy body land on top of him. Terry held his arms above his head.

 

“Brian, you smell so good,” the alpha’s voice was laced with lust, Brian’s heat making him wild.

 

He felt Terry grip his shirt before ripping it open, his chest now bare for the alpha. He whimpered softly. Embarrassment, shame and lust all flittering through his mind as he felt the alpha’s hands and mouth on his skin.

 

Brian’s head was hazy, but he became alert as he felt Terry’s hand on his jeans. He whimpered softly as his hands came up to the alpha’s strong chest.

 

No! This is wrong! This wasn’t his alpha. He froze. Wait... his alpha?

 

“Jae...” Brian whispered softly.

 

Terry was oblivious to his internal struggle. The alpha’s grip on him suddenly slackened before he was suddenly pulled away.

 

Brian felt another wave of heat hit him as he gazed up at the familiar face before him. Jae.

 

The alpha had Terry against a tree, his hand around the bigger alpha’s throat as he held him there. Glasses on the floor forgotten.

 

“You dare touch him!” Jae growled menacingly at the other alpha.

 

Brian forced himself to his feet before glancing at them, his gaze only on Jae. His whole body wanting nothing more than for the alpha to take him, right there. He gasped as he felt slick run down his thighs.

 

The alphas must have sensed it, as they both growled at each other before a sudden boost of strength made Jae throw the bigger alpha to the floor.

 

Brian’s eyes widened as Jae turned to him. He whimpered again seeing the alpha approaching him. “Jae... help me...”

 

His skin tingled as Jae gripped his wrist, pulling him quickly towards the heat rooms. Jae kicked open the doors before moving down the corridor and to a free room. Locking it behind him.

 

 

 

 

As soon as he could, Brian stripped his clothes off uncaring of how eager he looked. He needed to feel Jae, now.

 

The alpha was still stood against the door, his dark eyes watching as Brian kneeled on the bed, his thighs covered in his own slick as he spread his legs for the alpha.

 

“Jae...”

 

Brian watched as the alpha took a deep inhale before he growled. Brian whined softly as the alpha still refused to move from the door; he could see Jae’s arms flex as he tried to maintain control.

 

“Please Jae... I need you...”

 

Something snapped with the alpha, suddenly Brian was pushed down onto the bed with Jae’s mouth on his. The kiss was harsh, Jae bit at his lips and forced his tongue inside.

 

Brian whimpered and spread his legs wider, he could feel Jae’s body against him. When did Jae take off his clothes?

 

Those long fingers gripped his throat making his head fall back against the pillow. Jae growled darkly as he kissed the hollow of Brian’s throat, littering kisses over his chest. “I’ve missed you, baby,” he groaned against Brian’s shoulder.

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Brian managed through his gasps. He felt the fingers move from his throat and down his body until it gripped his thigh.

 

“So wet for me, BriBri,” Jae teased, his voice lower than normal as his fingers ran through the slick on Brian’s thigh.

 

Jae quickly manoeuvred them so Brian was knelt on the bed with the alpha behind him. Brian’s head was pushed into the pillow as he raised his hips in the air, his fingers on his inner thighs spreading himself open for Jae.

 

The alpha sniggered slightly as he traced a finger over the omega’s wet fluttering hole, listening as Brian whimpered wantonly.

 

“The way you smell, Brian...never could smell it so strong before,” Jae gasped as he suddenly kissed down the length of Brian’s spine.

 

Brian shivered at the praise, his cheeks flushed pink. “Good?” he rasped, wiggling his hips.

 

“The best. God BriBri, you have no idea.” Jae’s fingers dug into the flesh of his ass and pulled him open. The cold air and the exposure of his hole made Brian whimper again. “Do you want me to do this? Use my tongue and my fingers to satisfy your heat?” Jae dipped the tip of his thumb inside of Brian, just to tease.

 

Brian whimpered heavily, feeling another rush of heat rack through his body as he turned to the alpha. He was nervous, but he knew that Jae would look after him.

 

“I’ll get your knot,” Brian muttered to himself suddenly. Just the thought of it made him squirm.

 

Jae chuckled softly behind him, clearly hearing his words. He suddenly dipped down and dragged his tongue across the wet of Brian’s hole.

 

The first touch made Brian jump a little, but then he keened and shoved his hips back. The way Jae fucked him with his tongue made him moan and claw at the sheets. His body was already sensitive with his heat and the feeling was so, so good. The obscene slurping and sucking noises Jae was letting out, as he ate Brian out, made his head spin.

 

“Jae, oh fuck, oh god,” Brian cried out. His cock was hard and throbbing, wet at the tip and already, he could feel the beginnings of his orgasm building.

 

Although it wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, everything about the heat just made it so much more delicious. Brian couldn’t stop the wonton cries leaving his lips.

 

He wondered briefly if this was what Wonpil was talking about.

 

He knew he probably looked like a complete heat-induced slutty omega, practically begging for Jae’s cock, but he couldn’t stop. Jae was making him feel so good.

 

He was leaking slick and Jae kept on thrusting his tongue, hot and wet, as deep as he could go.

 

Brian had no idea how long Jae licked and sucked at him. His entire body was shaking and his cock bobbed against his stomach as he spiralled closer and closer. The pressure built at the base of his spine and he started to rock back against Jae’s mouth. It felt divine.

 

“Close, so close,” he chanted. Finally, he hit his peak and he came, cock flexing as he soaked the blankets beneath him. Jae didn’t stop, relentless as he licked Brian through his orgasm.

 

Only when the shaking stopped did Jae move back. Brian glanced over his shoulder to see Jae wiping at his mouth, shiny with slick and his pupils blown black with a hint of red.

 

“You taste so good,” Jae growled, licking at his swollen lips. His own cock was curved up against his belly, the beginnings of his knot bulging at the base.

 

It made Brian’s mouth water just looking at it. He smirked and sat up, turning his body around until he was staring up at Jae. Legs spread wide as he bit his lip, the alpha’s gaze was strong as well as his pheromones in the air.

 

The orgasm was good, but Brian knew exactly what he wanted.

 

He reached down and grasped Jae’s heavy cock in his hand, hearing the alpha growl. Brian could see Jae tremble slightly. The alpha was holding back, letting Brian set the pace for their first heat together.

 

Their foreheads rested together. Brian felt a wave of heat hit him again; his cock already filling and ready for release again. He kissed the alpha messily. Jae was still as he continued stroking his heavy cock.

 

“Jae, take me,” Brian whispered softly against Jae’s lips, “I need you.”

 

The alpha growled before he forced Brian back down on the bed. Brian’s hands were at either side of his head on the pillow as he stared up at Jae.

 

He could feel two fingers stretching him open. Jae’s gaze was on his face watching his reactions.

 

Jae looked incredibly powerful in that moment, his brown hair falling into his eyes as he did his excited blinks that Brian had always found cute and charming. Jae was beautiful.

 

“Jae, I’m ready, please,” Brian brushed some hair out of Jae’s face before he teased the hairs at the back of Jae’s neck.

 

The alpha smiled down at him before aligning his cock with Brian’s slick stretched entrance.

 

Brian whimpered as he felt the alpha fill him, his fingers gripping Jae’s hair slightly as he adjusted.

 

“Fuck, BriBri, you’re so wet, so tight, baby,” Jae gasped as he suddenly began thrusting. Brian whimpered at the powerful thrusts, feeling the bed creaking at the strength.

 

Jae’s hands were on his thighs, using them to pull his body on and off his cock. Brian didn’t hold back his cries, he couldn’t.

 

Incoherent words as well as fragments of Jae’s name falling from his lips as he felt the alpha’s cock marking him, claiming him.

 

His fingers were gripping the pillow beside his head, back arched as he met the alpha’s thrusts. His head was throw back in ecstasy, saliva running down his chin.

 

The alpha growled above him, leaning down until his hands were caging Brian’s head. They stared at each other, both mesmerised.

 

Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, Brian’s tongue darting out tasting his own slick on Jae’s tongue. It should have disgusted him but instead it made him groan and pull the alpha closer.

 

Jae kissed down his jawline. Brian tilted his head back again, giving the alpha better access as he felt the strength and security rolling off Jae.

 

He could feel Jae nosing along his jaw, right where his mating gland sat almost waiting beneath his skin. Just the slightest touch against it made him tremble and his cock flex.

 

“Jae, do it. I want you to,” he whispered as the alpha continued thrusting sharply into him. Jae stayed silent.

 

Brian met Jae’s thrusts as the alpha fucked into him and it was absolutely heavenly. Pleasure tightened in his belly and he bit down on Jae’s shoulder when the knot suddenly popped inside him. It didn’t hurt, his hole too slick and open from heat to be a bother. He clenched around it and he threw his head back and arched his back.

 

Everything got tight and deliciously achy as Jae’s knot swelled and got harder to thrust. The feeling alone was enough to rocket him to the edge. The knot of pleasure low in his gut got tight but he couldn’t-

 

The bite. It was sudden. It hurt.

 

Brian flinched, but the world felt like it suddenly turned upside down. His skin felt too small, like he was going to burst out of it at any second. Stars burst behind his eyes and there was a warm weight that settled into the middle of his chest, right in his heart.

 

His mind swirled and all he could feel and hear was: _Jae_ , _Jaehyung, Jae._

 

Brian clawed at the skin of Jae’s back and could swear that he came again just from the pain and the pleasure rioting through him.

 

He gasped when reality seemed to right itself, he could feel Jae lapping at his neck. The wound was tender and hot but he didn’t want his alpha, his, to ever stop.

 

“That was…” he tried, but words failed him. Everything felt delicate and new and he clinged more tightly to Jae.

 

“Yeah,” Jae chuckled in his ear. He nuzzled along his hairline. His mouth was bright red and tasted like fresh blood when they kissed. Brian didn’t care.

 

He shifted and whined a little at the way Jae’s knot tugged at his hole, but he squirmed happily when another wave of come filled him up. It was so much.He bit his lip and rubbed at his belly, thinking about the possibilities.

 

Brian let himself settle, arms still wrapped around Jae as they lay together. Jae was careful not to squash the omega.

 

Jae brushed sweet little kisses against his jaw, his cheeks, even his nose. “I love you BriBri. So much.”

 

Brian felt his whole body flush at the words. Jae lifted himself up and tilted his head at the omega in alarm. “Brian? Why are you crying?”

 

The omega felt the hot tears on his cheeks but he just smiled, leaning over to kiss Jae’s nose softly.

 

“I love you too, Jae, so much.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jae was exhausted. He was thankful when the omega finally fell asleep. He’d lost count of how many times they’d done it.

 

They were on day three of Brian’s heat.

 

The omega was feeling it a lot stronger because of the suppressants he kept taking. In other words, he just needed a good fucking.

 

Jae glanced at the boy beside him. Brian was asleep for now, his body resting. He was laying on his stomach with his face facing Jae.

 

The alpha smiled as he ran a finger over the omegas mating mark, it was still red with flecks of purple; bruising over.

 

Jae smiled knowing that it would heal but also permanently brand Brian as his. He’d never say it to the omega, with how stubborn he was, but Jae was thankful that it had finally happened.

 

Stroking his fingers through the omegas soft hair, Jae couldn’t help but chuckle. He could hear the omega almost purring softly as he slept, a smile on his lips.

 

A soft groan coming from Brian made Jae glance at him, the omega’s eyes fluttered open before he glanced over at Jae. He had a sweet, content smile on his face; “good morning,” Brian’s voice was rough.

 

Jae chuckled, “actually, it’s afternoon.”

 

The omega sat up abruptly, groaning as he did before pulling the bedsheet over his chest. Jae raised a brow slightly as Brian glanced away from him.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

 

“I thought you needed the rest,” Jae answered carefully, Brian frowned at him but nodded. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah,” Brian spoke softly, his fingers fidgeting with the sheet as he refused to look at Jae. His cheeks were stained a pretty pink, it made Jae want to wrap his arms around him but he kept himself in check.

 

“Brian? You okay baby?”

 

The omegas breath hitched at the pet name, his eyes snapping to Jae’s only to see the alpha smiling back at him.

 

The frown dropped from his face, instead a pretty smile as he nodded. “Thank you Jae.”

 

Jae grinned before moving closer, kissing the omega’s lips softly; “it’s what I’m here for babe.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes before pushing the alpha away playfully, Jae couldn’t hold back his laugh.

 

They chuckled happily together and settled back in bed, Jae laying against the headboard with Brian sat between his legs. The omegas head resting on his shoulder.

 

The silence was broken by the buzz of Brian’s phone from the side table, the omega reached out for it only for the screen to flash.

 

4 missed calls.

TERRY

 

Jae wrapped his arms around the omega, holding him close and feeling a wave of possessiveness hit him.

 

Brian sighed softly, “he probably feels like shit.”

 

“Good.” Was all Jae could growl back.

 

The omega trembled in his arms before relaxing against his chest again. The phone forgotten on the bed.

 

“We should probably go back to classes tomorrow.” Brian suggested.

 

Jae just nodded as they both settled in again, he could hear the omega’s breathing even out indicating that he were falling asleep again. Jae just smiled, kissing the crown of his hair before closing his eyes, sleep taking him too.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Matthew gives him the biggest smile when he sees him a few days later, the larger alpha stands from his seat and jumps up and down; fist pumping the air. He looks stupid but Jae can’t help but laugh. Sammy joins in when they meet up with him later, both his friends congratulating him for finally getting Brian.

 

“It’s good to finally see you smiling again,” Matthew comments with a smile.

 

Jae nods, “I know, sorry for being a killjoy these past few days.”

 

Sammy shrugs as he jots something down in his notepad before looking up at the alphas. “Hey, you were heartbroken.”

 

Jae blinks at that before a soft chuckle leaves his lips, “I guess I was.”

 

“At least now you can have fun at the graduation party.” Matthew suggests with a large grin on his handsome face.

 

The smaller alpha raises a brow at that but says no more, he usually avoids big outings.

 

He can’t keep the smile from his face when he suddenly gets a text from the omega. His omega.

 

BriBri:

Can we meet for lunch?

 

Me:

Sure, where? xxx

 

BriBri:

Meet me after lecture? 1pm?

 

Me:

Please..? xxx

 

BriBri:

😒 just do it!

 

Jae chuckles, the omega is still as stubborn as ever, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Gotta go,” he dismisses his friends.

 

“Tell Brian we said; finally!” Sammy shouts back making Jae roll his eyes with a smile.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Brian wrapped his arms around himself as he stood outside the lecture hall, the weather had dropped significantly making a cool chill run through the building.

 

He’d managed to escape Sungjin and Wonpil’s knowing gazes earlier in the day. He could tell by their happy expressions that they knew what had happened and where he’d been for the past few days.

 

Although he’d insisted on wearing a high neck jumper to hide Jae’s mating mark.

 

Brian checked his phone again seeing a message from Jae, he felt a large smile flutter on his face as well as his heart beating faster.

 

ChickenLittle:

On way now babe xxx

 

He rolled his eyes at his own reaction. He was so smitten for Jae.

 

“Brian.”

 

He frowned slightly at the voice before turning around, eyes wide when he saw Terry stood their sheepishly.

 

The alpha was scratching the back of his neck distractingly, “Brian, you haven’t answered any of my calls.”

 

Brian nodded before turning to face the alpha, a slight wary look in his eyes. “I know, I’m sorry.”

 

“No,” Terry took a deep breath before bowing, “I’m sorry, I should’ve controlled myself better.”

 

The omega shook his head with a sigh, “it’s okay.”

 

“You sure?” Terry looked like he’d been beating himself up for days. Brian smiled before pulling the alpha into a friendly hug.

 

“We’re okay, Terry.”

 

A feral growl made Brian jump back and away from Terry, glancing to the side he could see Jae stood there.

 

The alpha’s eyes were shining red through his glasses, his fists clenched at his sides. Terry put his hands up in surrender.

 

“Jae! I’m sorry man!” Although the Chinese alpha was larger he was shrinking back away from Jae as he moved closer.

 

Brian was suddenly worried that Jae wasn’t stopping as he approached them aggressively. He stood in front of Terry, facing Jae and placing a soft hand on his chest.

 

“Jae, stop,” the alpha was looking over his head at Terry, Brian could feel his growls vibrating softly from his chest. He bit his lip before a thought suddenly came to him. “Jae, Alpha, stop.”

 

Jae frowned before glancing down at Brian, he tilted his head before gripping Brian’s wrist; pulling him away.

 

Brian glanced back at Terry seeing the alpha stood shocked, he mouthed an apology before allowing Jae to pull him along.

 

The alpha didn’t say anything as they made their way to the train station, Jae paid for both tickets and moved them onto the right train. Never letting go of Brian’s wrist.

 

When they were finally on the train, Jae released the omega from his grip. Brian tilted his head at the alpha, Jae crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

 

He turned to Brian with a guilty look on his face, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Huh?” Brian was taken off guard by the alphas sudden apology. “For what?”

 

“Acting like that,” Jae adjusted his glasses distractingly.

 

Brian chuckled with a soft shake of his head before leaning up to kiss the alpha’s cheek. Jae furrowed his brows slightly. “It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

The alpha just nodded before glancing back at the window. Brian raised a brow but remained silent as he shuffled closer to the alpha.

 

They made their way to the familiar noodle shop, Jae ordering their usuals before they even sat down. He asked Brian about his course and assignments, the omega was happy to talk about it as it was something he was proud of.

 

Jae looked as though he were hanging on to his every word, Brian bit his lip. “Am I boring you?”

 

The alpha shook his head, “not at all, you light up when you talk about it, it makes me happy.”

 

Brian felt his cheeks heat up at he alphas words, he cleared his throat before taking a big gulp of his drink. Jae just sat watching him, his eyes soft but also dominating.

 

“BriBri, there’s a party for graduation, you wanna go?”

 

The alphas question took him off guard slightly, he raised a brow before shrugging. “I suppose I could.” Brian sat back in his chair with his head raised slightly, “since when do you like going out anyway?”

 

Jae chuckled before he smirked, “I’m up for anything if you are baby.”

 

Brian felt his body heat up at that, the invitation in Jae’s gaze made him bite his lip before he shook his head with a smile. Jae chuckled again as they went back to their food.

 

Brian suddenly felt a little bit lightheaded, the food before him not as appetising as it usually was. He shook it off and focused on Jae as the alpha was telling him a funny story about his work.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

He could hear the others groaning at him, but Jae wanted to look good. He hadn’t been out with Brian before and wanted to make an impression; after all it’s not like he could impress him on the dance floor.

 

“Yah! Jae! Hurry up!!!” Matthew wined as he sprawled on the couch.

 

Jae narrowed his eyes, taking one last look in the mirror before sighing. He couldn’t do any better that that.

 

He’d decided to not wear his glasses, his brown hair styled so it was sweeping off his face. Dark ripped jeans and a white shirt with his converse. Simple but to impress.

 

Sammy and Matthew both wolf whistled as he entered the room, he growled at them both making them chuckle.

 

“I don’t know why you’re putting in so much effort, Brian’s yours now.” Sammy commented.

 

Jae sighed, “I know, but we’ve never been out together before; he’s only ever just come to see me perform.”

 

Matthew stood and clapped him on the shoulder, “don’t worry bro, you look good.”

 

“Yeah, and all exams are finished!” Sammy piped in.

 

Jae was thankful, he’d defiantly seen Brian become more relaxed as he’d finally finished his assignments. The omega was way too focused on his studies.

 

The three of them headed out towards the meeting place, Sammy leading the way as he seemed the most hyper.

 

The train was full of students, all of them ready for the big night. Jae felt his nerves suddenly kick in as he looked over some of the others, the girls were dressed to kill and some of the boy’s were dressed up a lot better than he ever could.

 

Hongdae was bustling with people when they finally reached it, more venders than normal selling foods and drinks to the crowds.

 

“Woah, didn’t expect the whole uni to turn up,” Matthew quipped.

 

The three of them made their way towards the club they’d agreed on, the bouncers allowing them free entry after seeing their student ID’s.

 

The base shook the room as they made their way through the throes of people, Matthew waved his hand towards a booth before gesturing toward it.

 

Jae and Sammy followed after the large alpha seeing him wrap his arms around another boy. Jae recognised him as Taehyung, Matthew’s mate. They sat down, chatting and chuckling as the club got more and more busier.

 

 

Jae was about three drinks in when he suddenly felt the presence of his omega. Brian was here somewhere, he could feel it.

 

He scanned the room, seeing familiar faces from the university but not the face he wanted to find.

 

He spotted Wonpil’s petite form in the flashing light, saw Sungjin pressed close to him, the pair moving with the sway of bodies, lost together. Although the alpha did look slightly awkward.

 

He felt Matthew move beside him as he and Taehyung headed towards the dance floor. Jae just smiled as he watched the larger alpha’s face brighten as they danced. Sammy had disappeared in the throng of people, leaving Jae alone in the booth.

 

Gaze moving over the other patrons, Jae felt his heart jump when he finally saw him. Brian. His omega.

 

Brian was wearing a low cut black top with a pretty silver choker around his neck, his black hair was over his face making his eyes look more sultry.

 

Jae loved the way the dark colours set off the man’s pale skin, making him look almost ethereal and his ass in those black skinny jeans?

 

_Outstanding._

 

The omega had a playful smile on his face as he made his way over to Jae, ignoring the longing looks that lingered on him from some of the patrons.

 

Jae’s eyes were riveted to the way the omega moved, his mouth suddenly dry even as jealousy burned inside him. He knew Brian wasn't interested in anyone else, only had eyes for him but the jealousy was always there.

 

Brian’s shoulders and hips rolled to the music as he threaded his way through the crowd like a cloud of smoke. Watching the smooth, lithe way the omega moved made Jae want him in a way he wasn't quite used to yet. He wanted the omega to submit.

 

As Brian reached him, stopping just outside the alcove, the alpha moved to go to him only to stop when the omega shook his head with a smirk.

 

He motioned Jae back to the plush couch, using gestures and expressive face to order his alpha to sit and stay.

 

Once Jae was sat, long legs stretched in front of him, Brian’s hips began to sway, a gentle motion that moved his entire body in a sensual undulation.

 

He spun on the spot, facing away from his boyfriend, making sure to thrust back with his ass, covered in that sinfully tight black denim that made Jae want to rip them away and sink his teeth into the firm globes.

 

The alpha licked his lips, almost salivating, as Brian turned back to him, arms above his head as he danced, black shirt gaping open to reveal teasing hints of pale skin beneath.

 

Drifting closer, Brian reached down and brushed his fingers down Jae’s cheek, along his jaw and down his throat. The alpha tried to grab his omega, drag him in for a bruising kiss, but the younger danced back with a laugh, shaking his head.

 

Jae couldn’t help but think there was something different in the air between them, an intimacy that made Jae feel a strong sense of protection. Brian was his, no one else’s.

 

“Jae, behave yourself,” Brian’s voice murmured teasingly in his ear. Jae could see the omega’s lips moving even as he continued to dance, just out of reach.

 

"I would if my omega wasn’t so fucking sexy and attracting attention, making me insanely jealous," Jae huffed back, slouching back in his seat, scowling.

 

Brian spun again, dropping low and grinding his way back up before facing Jae once more. He grinned at the dark, hungry look in his alpha’s intense eyes.

 

Jae had noticed that Brian hadn’t called him out for calling him his omega, it made him smirk softly.

 

"Dance with me. Let's show all these people that I'm with you and only you. If you can do that I might give you a reward," Brian bargained, voice caramel smooth.

 

Jae gasped, jolting to his feet and stumbling to his omega, nervously wiping his hands on his worn jeans.

 

"I can't dance," he admitted as he reached Brian, watching the way his hips moved, the way he suddenly seemed nervous as he gazed up at Jae.

 

Stepping closer to the alpha, Brian wrapped his arms around Jae’s neck, body still swaying slightly, causing the alpha to forget how to breathe.

 

"Well, just move with me then," the omega murmured, lips brushing Jae’s ear for real this time.

 

The song changed again causing Brian’s hips to pick up a little speed as they swayed. Jae gasped, oxygen-starved brain finally realising its host had gone completely offline and it needed to step in.

 

Placing his hands on Brian’s teasing hips, he let himself feel the smooth, easy way they moved and followed along.

 

When Brian turned, his back to Jae’s front, the alpha groaned deep in his chest, bending his head to press a string of open-mouthed kisses to the hot, sweaty column of Brian’s throat around his choker. Lapping at their mating mark gently and feeling the omega shudder.

 

Brian purred, head falling back to rest on Jae’s chest as they swayed together, lost in the beat.

 

But Brian had a plan for tonight and he had to get back on track.

 

Reaching up and back, tangling his fingers in Jae’s chocolate hair, the omega pressed his hips back, relishing the moan he felt vibrate through his alpha as he rubbed over the growing erection he felt.

 

“Jae, Let’s get out of here.”

 

The alpha raised a brow, turning Brian around to face him again. The omegas cheeks were a soft pink as he bit his lip, his pupils blown wide with lust as he gazed up at Jae.

 

Jae nodded before gripping Brian’s hand, making his way through the throws of people and out the door. He made his way straight to the taxi rank, they climbed into the vehicle; Jae gave him the address to his apartment complex and they drove.

 

Brian was snuggling into his side, his hand dangerously resting on Jae’s thigh. “Jae...” the omega whimpered softly.

 

Jae was busy glaring at the beta taxi driver as he kept glancing back at the couple. He stroked a hand gently through Brian’s hair, the omega gasping softly.

 

The taxi pulled up to the complex, Jae gave him some notes before pulling Brian behind him. He’d noticed the omegas sudden nervousness kick in again as he opened his apartment and pushed Brian inside.

 

The omega walked up to him before pushing him backwards and into the bedroom. Brian crushed their mouths together, Jae kicked his shoes off, unbuttoning his jeans and trying to rip his shirt off all at once.

 

Brian laughed softly, breaking the kiss and pushing his lover down on the bed.

 

"Let me," he grinned, skimming his fingers across his own chest, teasing.

 

Groaning, frustrated, Jae slouched down, eyes fixed on his omega avidly. Brian began to sway again, lithe, smooth, teasing Jae deliciously as his body worked, sweat blooming on his smooth skin as he moved, nails trailing faint red lines over his chest.

 

“BriBri...” Jae groaned, reaching into his jeans to grip his cock hard, a promise and a warning to his self-control.

 

Brian grinned, flicking open his jeans, pushing them down and away from his body with practised ease.

 

"Fuck," Jae groaned, eyes devouring the delicious lines of his omega’s body, aching to touch, desperate to feel him pressed close.

 

Brian smirked, glad that he had caught his alpha, straddling Jae’s lap, hips still rolling softly. He gasped as Jae’s hands gripped his waist, yanking him closer, sealing their lips together in a messy, hungry kiss.

 

The alpha growled as his lips moved to Brian’s neck, gripping the choker in his teeth and tearing it off.

 

All thought of teasing, of grinding on Jae until they both couldn't stand it, flew from his head. Brian moaned as he felt slick run down his thighs, reaching back and prepping himself.

 

Jae watched him with dark eyes, rubbing soothing patterns into his skin as he saw slight discomfort flitter across Brian’s face.

 

The alpha was just as desperate as Brian, fingers scrambling to grip sweat-slick skin, kissing the omega as if he could eat him from the mouth down.

 

He lifted his omega up suddenly, startling Brian, the head of his aching cock dragging over the slick, hot flesh of Brian’s ass.

 

"Fuck me, Jae," Brian groaned, pressing back and down onto the thick, blunt intrusion at his entrance. "Take me. Show me I'm yours."

 

With a growl, Jae’s hips thrust up, loud moans bursting from them both as he sank into the clinging heat of the omega’s body.

 

As Brian sank into his lap, they kissed again, biting at each other in desperation, the omega’s nails scoring red lines on Jae’s skin.

 

After a few seconds, Brian began to roll his hips again, like he had on the dance floor, tiny noises bursting from him as Jae moved inside him. Jae was careful to avoid his knot, he didn’t want to hurt the omega.

 

The alpha moaned, gripping those damn sinful hips tightly, feeling the omega’s muscles flex, the power Brian hid in his beautiful body.

 

He couldn't help rocking up into his omega, delighting as the tiny noises became louder, turned to moans of 'Jae' and 'please' and 'love you'.

 

"Tell me what you want," Jae groaned, leaning forward to nip along Brian’s throat, sucking dark, possessive marks to the smooth skin around their mating mark.

 

"Want you," Brian purred, eyes heavy-lidded as he moved faster, shifting slightly to lift himself up before dropping back down. They both moaned loudly, Jae’s hands sliding under Brian’s thighs, helping him lift up faster.

 

"Always got me, BriBri," the alpha panted, stilling the omega for a moment so he could thrust up into him, quick and deep, smirking when Brian cried out, clutching at his shoulders, head falling back in pleasure.

 

"Jae... Touch me, please," Brian gasped as the alpha slowed, letting him drop back down, grinding slow and deep on the cock buried inside him.

 

When he felt a hand wrap around his bobbing cock, gripping it perfectly, he cried out. Jae stroked him in time with his thrusts.

 

Brian dropped his head forward, watching Jae stroke his straining cock as he rode his alpha’s cock.

 

Jae could hear the omega mumbling something but couldn't make out the words over the pounding of his heart.

 

"BriBri, what did you say?" he breathed, stilling until he had those beautiful eyes locked on his.

 

"I said, mark me up, inside and out. Make me yours, completely," Brian groaned, sounding utterly wrecked, desperate and needy.

 

Jae could never refuse Brian anything.

 

With a quick precise move, the alpha flipped them so Brian was pressed to the cushions, gasping and writhing, legs wrapping around Jae’s waist instantly.

 

The change of position made both of them moan loudly when Jae began to move, fast and smooth, using all the things he knew drove Brian wild.

 

He could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine, the hot spark growing into a lava sensation as he drove harder and harder into his omega.

 

The noises that fell from Brian’s reddened lips, the way he thrust back against Jae, begging breathlessly for more, faster, harder.

 

"Now!" he yelled and Jae’s head snapped down, teeth digging into the tender flesh of Brian’s scent glands.

 

The alpha felt the slick heat that bloomed between them, felt Brian’s body clench down tight around him, love and commitment shivering across his everything and the heat inside him exploded.

 

Brian whimpered softly as he was filled with the alphas hot cum. Jae gasped as he pulled away and collapsed on the bed beside Brian.

 

He turned to smile at the omega, Brian’s eyes were hooded as he turned himself to face Jae, a soft whimper leaving his lips as he did.

 

Brian kissed Jae’s nose softly, “I love you Jae, so much.”

 

Jae frowned as he saw a tear run down Brian’s cheek, he wrapped his arms around the omega protectively. Pulling Brian against his chest, “I love you too, don’t cry BriBri.”

 

The omega chuckled against his chest before pushing away slightly. Jae tilted his head as he stared down at the omega. “BriBri?”

 

The omega had the sweetest smile on his face as he moved closer, kissing Jae’s lips softly.

 

They stared at each other for what felt like hours, Brian pulled back and bit his lip. “Jae.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Brian smiled; eyes hazy with sleep but his face full of love and devotion.

 

“I think I want your babies.”

 

Jae chuckled softly as he pulled the omega into his arms and smiled.

 

 


End file.
